


Just Coffee

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EILEEN, M/M, Oral Sex, it's only rated e for the blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday to me,” Ian panted when Mickey crawled up his body and flopped on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/gifts).



> this is a birthday fic for [eileen](http://peeves.tumblr.com/) D apologies again for how cute and not smutty this got. hope you like it!!

                Ian woke up on his twenty-first birthday to Mickey’s mouth sucking hard and hot at his cock. He stretched out on the bed and slid one hand down to tangle in Mickey’s hair while the older man proceeded to suck his brain out through his dick. Mickey’s slow downright luxurious blowjob ended in Ian coming with a muffled groan and Mickey swallowing everything Ian gave him.

 

                “Happy birthday to me,” Ian panted when Mickey crawled up his body and flopped on top of him. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Ian’s chin and rested his head on Ian’s chest as they both took a moment to catch their breath.

 

                “Yeah. What do you want for breakfast?” Mickey asked, voice a little rough from sleep and a lot rough from deepthroating Ian’s dick.

 

                “I’d say you but you’re gonna have to give me a few minutes,” Ian replied, finding one of Mickey’s hands and loosely linking their fingers together. Mickey panted and grinned and brought the hand he was holding up and kissed the back of it.

 

                “Nah, man. Took care of myself. We got a schedule today thanks to your fuckin’ family, and breakfast is the next thing on it.” Mickey said. “So what’ll it be, big guy?”

 

                “Hm,” Ian said, considering. “Just coffee, I think. I’m not really hungry.”

 

                “Right on,” Mickey said, rolling off of Ian and leaning over the edge of the bed to find a pair of boxers to pull on. “So we’ll go to that diner a couple blocks over.”

 

                “You just want someone to make you banana pancakes and you can’t ask me to do stuff for you on my birthday,” Ian said, narrowing his eyes as his boyfriend got to his feet. He watched Mickey wander out to have a smoke, eyes on his ass as he walked out to the cold concrete balcony of their apartment. The day had only just started and it was already the best birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
